Sorcery
by Fairysoul9899
Summary: After a magical portal accident, Jack Frost is thrown back in time to Arendelle. He discovers Elsa Isen, an insecure girl who shares the same power he does. Re-imagining of Elsa's life with Jack watching over her. (And his sarcastic commentary.) Find out the sinister secret Elsa's parents took to the grave. Jelsa. Semi-musical. FOUR-WAY COLLAB.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's note: Hi this is a thing some friends and I came up with there are 4 of us so we hope to give you a chapter every week.  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT!) **

**Edit- HI! My name is Konjiki No Yami and I'll be the first one to type the chapter for this week. And, since my dearest friend forgot to tell you. We're going in rotations. We have two newbies so go easy on them, kay? However, feel free to give all of us a few pointers here and there. **

**The order: **

**Konjiki No Yami**

**Fairysoul9899 **

**WaterFairyJuvia (New) **

**MajesticFluffyUnicorn (New) **

* * *

Henrik Isen's stomach lurched in every direction and he suddenly regretted eating breakfast. He shakily held up the long, bronze candle holder with the cream colored candle sitting steadily on it. Palms sweating, he used his other hand to pick up the ornamental jewelry box. Henrik took a deep breath through his nose and slowly exhaled through his mouth. He stared into the mirror and he saw a terrified twenty-one year old, looking absolutely ridiculous holding a candle and jewelry box. He nearly dropped them when a soft knock was heard on his door.

"Oh, Annette, you scared me." Henrik said, hastily putting down the two objects and wiping his palms on his pants. His loving wife let out a giggle and seemingly glided over to her husband. She looped her arm around his and gently placed her head on his shoulder, staring with him into the mirror.

"I'm sure _anything _could scare you right now." Annette teased. She playfully poked his arm and they both laughed. When the laughing died down, her face grew serious. "Are you nervous?"

"No. I'm terrified."

"Oh, man up! You're about to be king! All you have to do is stand in front of an enormous crowd and try not to make a fool of yourself!" Her teasing started up again.

"Thanks for the encouragement, sweetie." Henrik murmured.

* * *

_One Year Later _

"Henrik, I think we should have a romantic getaway." Annette sighed. Her husband nearly did a double take. She pretended not to notice and placed her head on his shoulder. "In fact, we didn't even have a honeymoon!"

"Because it was too close to coronation!" Henrik replied, flushing.

"Exactly! We need to have a honeymoon! I want children!" She exclaimed, her blue-grey eyes bulging out at him with excitement.

"_Annette_!"

The queen smiled sheepishly and batted her eyelashes.

Henrik breathed out a long sigh and admitted defeat. "I guess it's okay if we take a small vacation..."

Annette let out an unladylike squeal of delight and threw her arms around his neck. He smiled endearingly and placed a light kiss in her hair.

* * *

Annette dashed off the ship and breathed in the fresh air. "Oh, how lovely! The kingdom of Corona!" She twirled around in happiness, her gown swishing after her. Henrik shook his head and smiled. "You can be such a child sometimes."

"Oh, hush." She pouted and skipped ahead.

"Annette, wait!" Henrik dashed after her and they began to explore the Corona market. It was bustling with people. The villagers were extremely friendly and they even began to dance. Annette twirled and twirled and twirled until—

"Oof!" She danced right into someone. The hooded figure was withered and haggard. The only thing that you could see was his long, bony fingers.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" She put her hands on the person's shoulders and steadied them. The old man looked up and smiled. His teeth were missing.

"Thank you, young miss. I shall return your kindness by giving you a fortune telling. Come, come." The man took Annette's smooth hand into his wrinkly one. Annette scanned the crown for Henrik. "But—my husband."

"Annette!" Henrik jogged towards them, dodging people left and right. "What's the matter? Who is this?" His auburn eyes darted frantically between the two. The older man tutted but didn't say anything else.

"Oh, there you are! This nice little man says he's going to tell my fortune." Annette cheerfully replied. The king looked doubtful but followed them quietly. The old man's place smelled heavily of incense. There were dramatic purple curtains that hung proudly at the doorway. Henrik wrinkled his nose.

"Sit." He ordered. They began to seat themselves but the man grabbed Annette's hand and peered at it. His cold finger traced her palm. "I see a horrible storm. It will test the power of love and family. Be wary." Henrik snorted, but Annette's face morphed into concern and worry.

"Stop scaring my wife with your gibberish." Henrik wrapped his arms protectively around her. The old man's eyes narrowed and he grinned wickedly.

"_As the winter gale bids farewell, and the frost leaves on flurried feet. The curse will recede into Hell when Blizzard and Frost finally meet._"

Annette gasped and covered her face.

"That is enough." Henrik stood up, rage morphing onto his face. "Stop being ridiculous."

The old man scowled hideously. "You dare call me ridiculous? You dare ridicule me? You will be taught the cost of ignorance. I lay a curse upon your first-born. She shall be a child of ice."

"No! Please—no. Tell me what the prophecy means." Annette cried and grabbed the old man's wrists.

"Annette!" Henrik exclaimed, outraged.

The man gave them another toothless grin.

"Frost."

Then he was gone.

* * *

_Two Years Later_

"Whoa!" Jack Frost, a snowy haired boy shrieked as the magical portal threw him face-first into the snow. He quickly got to his feet but the portal was gone. He groaned and rubbed his temples. "I _hate _Bunny."

He looked around to see where he had landed this time. Oh my Guardians. Where _was _he? Had be been tossed through time? His icy eyes fell onto the palace that towered above everything else. He arched an eyebrow in interest as the wind picked up around his bare feet.

"Wind, take me to the palace!" He called as he shot up in the air and headed for the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's note, Hi guys it's me Fairy and I'm doing this chapter, so let's get started)**

It was a cold December night when Jack landed. The wind howled as it took Jack to the palace, Jack landed on the edge of a window seal outside of a room where a very important advent was taking place. He cracked the window open and went inside closing it back.

"Come on your Majesty, just one more push!" called a maid, who couldn't have been more than 15. Henrik was holding his wife's hand, as she was crushing his. She pushed and screamed- to the point where Jack had to cover his ears- then she was there, the new princess. "What will we call her. Lisabeth?" asked the king while trying to free his hand from her painful grip. The queen let go to hold her child and looked at her, then back at him, "No, we aren't going to name her after your mother. I prefer the name..." she thought a moment, "Elsa." The king only nodded and looked at his daughter, he saw she had little hair and what hair she did have was close to white, and big ,bright ,blue eyes.

Jack was about to leave until he heard the queen started to sound worried. "Henrik, what are we going to do. What if she is a child of ice!?" Jack whipped his head around and stared. Of course he would be curious to know what they were talking about, so he went to the side of the bed and looked and listened. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. In the mean time you can get some sleep while I announce that we have a new princess of Arendelle." He said with a loving smile as he left the room.

Annette fell asleep in moments. Jack leaned over and looked at the little princess, he smirked._ I'll just come back later when and if she shows signs of... whatever it is._ Jack thought to himself as Elsa let out a small hiccup. Jack's smirk left his pale face when he saw a small bit of frost on her white blanket. _Holy Guardians! ICE SHE HAS ICE POWERS WHAT THE FROST!_ Jack screamed in his head. He just couldn't understand how she got her powers, no on is just born with these powers.

The queen woke up with a chill a few minutes after she fell asleep, her face went from tired to horror. She screamed for Henrik, and he came running in there with a panic look on his face. "She's not even a day old yet and she nearly froze herself," Annette said with tears in her eyes. Now Jack thought they were stupid, isn't it common knowledge that she would be immune to the cold.

_Well, it looks like I'm staying here for a while._ It's not like Jack had anything better to do. He couldn't risk going out and causing blizzards and risk running into his past self, so it looks like the Winter Sprite is on baby-sitting duty; till North, or the Easter Kangaroo finds out what happened.

* * *

_Two Years Later _

Elsa is now two and has a little brother or sister on the way, and her powers have only grown stronger. Jack was always looking after her making sure she didn't slip on her ice or any normal thing that a toddler would get into. He would make her as happy as he could, the problem was she still couldn't see him, so when she fell he would have to make a quick snow pillow for a soft landing. When she fell in front of her parents they thought it was some sort of self-defense instinct or something like that, so they couldn't see him ether.

Elsa was with her mother and playing with her when she started to clutch her stomach in pain. "Did I hit you mommy?" Elsa asked in a high pitch voice filled with innocence. "No, honey, get Dadd-ugh!" Annette said in a painful voice as Elsa ran to get Henrik and Jack, of course, went with her.

When Henrik got there he picked up his wife and carried her to the room and left Elsa there without a clue as to what was going on. She ran up to her dad and asked with a teary eyed face," Is Mommy going to be ok?" she finished with a few sniffles. He looked at his daughter and smiled," She's going to be fine, and soon you'll have a new brother or sister." With that her tears disappeared into a beautiful smile. "Can I name it?" she asked with a puppy dog face. Jack looked at his little snow flake and smirked._ You better say yes, cause I couldn't even say no and I'm... How old am I again._ The king nodded and Elsa was jumping up and down all over the place.

"Your Majesty, you have a new princess." said the maid with a smile. He and Elsa walked in and Annette was holding the new-born. Elsa ran up to her new sister and gave her a big grin," Hey, Anna do you want to play?" The queen looked at Elsa and smiled," Anna, I like that name. Princess Anna of Arendelle." Elsa tried to hold the baby and Annette held her close. "I want to play with Anna."

"No, Elsa she's to young to play with you right now give her a few months then maybe." Elsa pouted and just went to her room to play by herself.

She was in her room playing with her dolls and making clothes out of ice for them. Jack was up on the rafters practicing his powers. This is how it went every day since she could talk.

A few months passed and every day it was the same Elsa would ask if she was old enough yet and she would all ways say no. " Elsa you can play with her when she's one, wait till she's one" Annette said in a tired voice. Seeing how this was about the millionth time Elsa asked to play with Anna she set a time. "Fine." Elsa said pouting and went back to her room.

* * *

_Fiver Years Later _

Five-year old Anna scurried to her sister's room, quiet as a mouse. Jack grinned as he watched the child. She gingerly opened the door and shut it quietly. Anna crawled onto the bed and then onto her sister.

"Elsa! Psst!"

Elsa merely just groaned.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Anna...go back to sleep." The snowy haired girl mumbled groggily, keeping her eyes closed.

"I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake. So, we have to _play_!" Anna said dramatically.

Jack chuckled. "I get you."

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa said, laughing and pushing Anna off the bed. She landed with a soft 'thud.' She sat there for a moment, pondering until her happy blue eyes lit up and she hopped on her sister again. She lifted one of Elsa's eyes open. "Do you wanna build a snowmaaan?"

The two looked at each other mischievously.

* * *

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" Anna said excitedly as the two sisters scampered down the long staircase.

"Shh!" Elsa kept shushing her younger sister but to no avail. They opened the ginormous doors into an empty room that they often play in. Jack hurriedly swooped in before they shut the door.

"I usually support all things rule breaking and fun, but I have a bad feeling." He said uneasily. Of course, nobody heard him.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Anna said excitedly.

Elsa began to form a ball of snow, sparkling snowflakes dancing around it.

"Ready?" She asked her awed sister. Anna nodded, speechless. Elsa thrust the ball of snow in the air and shimmering particles of snow filled the room.

"This is amazing!" Anna said happily and danced around.

"Watch this!" Elsa lightly stamped her foot on the ground and the entire floor turned into a slippery skating rink. Anna giggled as she slowly slid away. Even though Jack had watcher over her for years, his heart still pumps with adrenaline each time he sees her use her magic. There was someone else. Someone like him. He smiled as he watched the two build a rather odd-shaped snowman.

"Huh. His head is larger than expected." The snowy haired male said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Elsa waved its wooden arms around as Anna jumped in delight.

"I love you, Olaf!" She ran over to Olaf and smushed Olaf in a hug.

Anna and Olaf began skating together as Elsa blasted her magic to keep them going. Jack thought it was quite amusing. however, he couldn't shake the feeling that something will go wrong.

The slid down the ice slide together and Anna landed in a dune of snow, etching in an inch deep outline of herself. She hopped up immediately and began jumping into the air. Elsa caught her by blasting out snowy steps for her sister to land on.

Jack didn't like this. "Elsa, get Anna down from there. This is dangerous." His cries were for naught as Anna continued jumping and Elsa continued blasting.

"Wait!" Elsa cried as she frantically tried to keep up with her sister. "Slow down-wa!" Her foot slipped on the ice and she fell backwards.

"_No! _Elsa!" Jack went towards Elsa but then stopped and whipped his head back toward Anna's direction. He raised his wooden staff and got ready to catch her himself.

Elsa gasped as Anna went for another jump. In a flash, before Jack could even move, Elsa thrust out her hand and let out a powerful burst of magic. Anna's happy cheers were quickly cut off as the magic hit her directly in the eyes. She rolled down the snow, limp.

Elsa got up and ran towards her sister, nearly slipping on the ice. "Anna!" She held Anna in her arms and watched as a white streak formed in Anna's auburn hair.

"Mamma! Papa!" Elsa sobbed hysterically. The temperature in the room dropped like a stone and the ice grew thicker, making a horrid cackling sound. As if it were laughing. "You're okay, Anna. I got you." She hugged Anna tightly.

Henrik and Annette burst into the room, horror filling their features.

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" Henrik said, breathless. Annette gasped as her gaze fell upon her younger child. They dashed towards their children.

"It was an accident! I'm sorry, Anna..." Elsa cried, placing her forehead on top on Anna's.

"It wasn't her fault!" Jack pleaded as Annette took Anna from Elsa's arms.

"She's ice cold!" Annette gasped.

"I know where we have to go." Henrik said firmly. Annette and Henrik bolted towards the library. Henrik frantically scanned all of the books and finally pulled out an old, worn one. It was written in a different and cryptic language. A torn map fell out.

They quickly gathered both children and they all got on horses and rode into the night, Elsa leaving a trail of ice. Jack flew next to him, his face grim. He clutched his staff so hard that his knuckles turned whiter than they already were.

"Oh, Elsa...what _have _you done?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! It's Yami! Wasn't Fairy's chapter great?! I had to add in a few scenes in the end, but she's improving a lot! My wittle baby is growing up. *teary eyed.* Anyways, hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi its** **Juvia and I just want to say I hope u enjoy reading this chapter! Its my first time writing anything at all so I would really enjoy having some feedback! **

**Hey it's Fairy saying best of luck Juvia, she's new so give her all the pointers she needs.**

* * *

The King and Queen slowed there horses as they came upon a round, terraced clearing covered in boulders. Henrik sprang out of the saddle, cradling little Anna while Annette gracefully climbed down from her mount. Henrik handed Anna to Annette while Elsa, copying her father, jumped off of her mother's steed and landed in a patch of snow made by Jack.

Henrik called out across the desolate wasteland, " HELP! It's my daughter."

Down the boulders came, clattering and bouncing down the sides of the clearing. Quick as lightning, the weird, rock things popped out of their disguises. They muttered among themselves, some with awe in their voices,"It's the King!"

One lone creature stepped forward. It gently held Elsa's hand and asked," Your Majesty, born with the powers or cursed?"

Jack, forgetting that no one could hear him spoke in a harsh tone," Born, of course! What the hell could a seven year old girl, let alone a princess do to get flipping cursed? Break a vase?"

Not hearing Jack as usual, Henrik replied in a hesitant voice," Born, and they're getting stronger." Annette shot her husband a knowing look. Why did Henrik decide to lie?

The troll gestured for Annette to kneel on the ground and placed his hand upon Anna's head saying," You were lucky it wasn't her heart, it is not so easily cured, but the head can be persuaded." The troll then pulled a weird,blue mist, that made Jack puke in a bush next to a little boy and a reindeer, out of Anna's head. " I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic, just to be safe, but don't worry, I leave the fun."

Elsa stepped forward, with Jack right beside her trying not to throw up again, saying," So she won't remember I have powers?"

The troll said, as he pulled Elsa away from her parents and sister," Your power will only grow, Elsa." He then lifted his hands and created a scene with his blue magic. Hovering in the air stood a blurry figure of a young woman ringed by a crowd. "There is beauty in it," he said as the woman created a snowflake," but there is also great danger." The now giant snowflake flashed an angry red," Fear will be your enemy," the troll continued as the crowd consumed the cowering woman and the scene disappeared.

Henrik put a protective arm around his daughter and said," No, we'll protect her. She can learn to control it. Until then we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, and limit her contact with people. We will keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Anna."

* * *

_One Year Later_

Jack walked down the hall towards Elsa's room. He was approaching her door when he noticed little Anna, now six years old, knocking in a simple rhythm. She sang," _Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on lets go and play!"_

Jack said," What in North is going on here? "

Anna continued as she sunk to her knees,"_ I never see you anymore, come out the door, its like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why!_

"I don't know why, its not like you sing in the hallway for no apparent reason," Jack said in a sarcastic tone.

_"Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman_...Go away Anna!" Elsa interrupted.

" _Okay byeee..." _Anna's song ended as she walked off down the hallway.

Jack slipped into Elsa's room and said, " Thank you for ending that vicious assault on my ears." Elsa continued to stare out the window, not hearing Jack , while a frosty film developed on the sill.

Elsa told her father later that night about the accidental frost and he pulled out a pair of gloves out of his back pocket and said," The gloves will help. See? Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show." They said in unison.

Jack stared at her small gloved hands, his face grim and his lips thinned into a line.

* * *

_Two Years Later_

Jack stood in the hallway making cold breezes that would startle the maids walking by. Jack conjured a particularly brisk breeze that made the maid currently walking by drop her load of laundry. Jack laughed so hard that he missed Anna slide in front off Elsa's door. Anna knocked a quick rhythm that never failed to amuse Jack.

"Let me guess, its snowing outside and you wanna go and play, maybe build a snowman?" Jack said.

Anna sang,"_Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

"Dammit, you can remember it every single year without flaw but I still can't get the opening line."

"_Or ride our bike around the halls?"_ she sang as the bike rolled down the stairs and she got thrown into a set of armor.

" Kind of dangerous, don't ya think? I never knew you had a death wish." Jack said as he followed her.

_"I think some company is over due, I've stared talking to the pictures on the walls!_ Hang in there, Joan," she said as she pointed to a oil painting of a knight riding a white horse.

"Oh dear lord she named it, why am I not surprised?" Jack continued as his running commentary began to unfold.

Jack followed Anna into the study and noticed her with her feet on the clock,"_ It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, watching the hours tick byyyy...Tick-Tock Tick-Tock."_

"Yes, yes Tick-Tock this is a clock." Jack said as he left the room. He had spent to much time entertaining himself, he had to go check on Elsa.

As Jack entered the room, he noticed Henrik and Annette stand in a corner with a hysterical Elsa. Jack slipped around Elsa's parents and saw that there was a star burst of frost on her wall. Jack slowly began to make the chill in the air go away so that the frost would thaw quickly but not noticeably.

Elsa, close to tears, said," I'm scared, its getting stronger!"

Henrik reached toward his daughter as if he was going to comfort her and said," Getting upset only makes it worse, calm down."

"No!" Elsa screamed," Don't touch me! Please, I don't want to hurt you."

* * *

_Five Years Later_

Jack sat up in the rafters above Elsa's room, making snowflakes as he'd seen Elsa do before." Wow," he said to himself, " she sure has a talent. OH GREAT I'M TALKING TO MYSELF AGIAN! OWW!" Jack yelled as he landed on the floor. Anna slid by Jack at that moment, glancing back regretfully before continuing on to her parents room.

"Well enough lounging around," he said as he walked down stairs to where Elsa was waiting on the first floor to say good-bye to her parents. Apparently they were going to be away for two weeks.

"Do you have to go?" Elsa asked here father as Jack slide down the banister.

Henrik replied," You'll be fine, Elsa."

Jack and Elsa watched Henrik and Annette board the ship from a second story window. Elsa could have stepped out onto the balcony and waved her parents off, but she knew better, so did Jack.

* * *

The funeral was a grand affair and many people attended for everyone loved King Henrik and Queen Annette. They were great rulers and the commoners recounted tails of how generous they'd. Anna didn't speak at the funeral, Elsa didn't go.

Later that night, Anna knocked on Elsa's door. Jack was sitting on Elsa's bed while she sat against the door,stark white star burst slowly spread outward from where her back touched it.

_"Elsa? Please I know you're in there. People are asking were you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, Its just you and me. What are we gonna dooo? Do you wanna build a snowman..." _Anna finished softly.

Jack soon her foot steps shuffle away. Elsa finally lifted her head, her tear stained cheek full of misery.

"Anna..._Yes, I know you're out there...I hear you everyday...I want to tell you everything...I really wish that I could say...I want to be beside you...to help you through. Believe me, I need you too..._" Elsa quiet sniffles soon became sobs.

"I wanna build a snowman..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi guys! It's Yami, hope you enjoyed Juvia chapter! I thought it was pretty good for a newbie! Yes, I did add the last part. The lyrics of Elsa's reply belongs to SweetPoffin. You guys should check it out! Okay, bye! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Haiiiiiiii! It's MajesticFluffyUnicorn, but you can call me Lucy. I've never written a fanfiction before, so I apologize if I do anything wrong. Thanks for reading!**

**Hey guys Fairy here and it is MajesticFluffyUnicorn's turn to write she's new too so let's help her out in any way we can, AND WE ARE SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT.**

* * *

_*Three Years Later*_

It was a nice day. The sky was clear, except for a few clouds here and there, the air was warm, and the wind was calm. Jack was walking through the town with everybody being particularly cheerful and chatty, the hustle of everybody getting to the palace gates filling his vision. He wasn't sure why it was so crowded until he heard the people talking about Coronation Day.

"Oh...right...Coronation Day..." Jack said to himself, forgetting that it was Coronation Day. He decided to pay attention to things the people were doing. Little boys and girls were running around, chasing each other, mothers frantically hurrying to get them. He saw a little boy complaining to his mother about the clothes he was wearing.

"A guy...sharing a carrot...with...a...reindeer..? That's so unsanitary!" Jack said yet again to himself while staring at the strange sight before him. He decided to pay attention to other things around him. There were many people saying things about how excited they were that the gates were opening.

"Did I say that out loud?" a short, thin man with glasses said. He had a mustache, too.

Jack decided to go see how Elsa was doing in the castle. While passing by the townsfolk, he heard many compliments saying of how beautiful the queen and princess are expected to be. The wind wasn't particularly strong on this fine day. Due to it being summer, you would expect this nice weather. When Jack got into the castle and went upstairs, he heard singing.

"_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates_?" Anna sang while running past the maids, who were carrying plates, and Jack.

"Who didn't know we owned eight thousand plates? Even I did," Jack said.

Jack walked for what seemed like forever. As he got closer to Elsa's room, he heard more singing.

"Oh great," Jack mumbled to himself.

"_It'll be totally strange,_" Anna sang as she walked to the window. "_Wow, am I so ready for this change! 'Cause for the first time in forever,_" Anna looked out the window and jumped on the swing, swinging while standing on it.

" Okay, wow, um...don't hurt yourself...that may not be very safe..." Jack said as he walked by. "I really need to stop talking to myself..." he said as he facepalmed himself.

He walked a little more, hoping not to hear any more singing, which, unfortunately, his wish did not come true. He heard Anna's voice before he saw Anna herself.

"_Then we'll laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre!" _

Jack saw Anna as she was singing beside a bust.

Anna picked up the bust and spun around with it in her hands, "_Nothing like the life I've led so far!_" the bust flew out of her hands and into a cake as she was singing this line.

"That thing must weigh 100 pounds! What was that? Super strength?" Jack said as he looked at the bust and the completely destroyed cake.

Jack continued to Elsa's room. As he was walking to her room, he started to think about how all of this happened and how it all got started. It was strange thinking about the fact that it has been 18 years. 18 years knowing about this, 18 years of knowing Elsa, and 16 years of knowing Anna. It's all so difficult to imagine. Time passes by quicker than you'd think. Thankfully though, no other noise was heard in the castle. That is, until he got to Elsa's room, where Elsa herself was singing.

"Why does everybody in this house sing?" Jack questioned.

Elsa went over to the table to practice for the Coronation. She took off her gloves and picked up the items. "_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know,_" as she sang, the items started to freeze in her hand.

"Oh, come on, Elsa, how many times have I told you, if you conceal it, it won't help! Just be more confident about your powers."

"_But it's only for today, it's agony to wait, tell the guards to open up...the gates," _Elsa sang as the gates opened.

Jack moved to the other side of the room as Elsa looked over the balcony watching Anna leave the castle and go into the town. Elsa started singing more, but Jack couldn't really hear it from the other side of the room.

* * *

When everybody was seated and it was time to begin the Coronation, you could hear the singing of the Choir in the section high above. Rows upon rows of people are crowding the church. As the priest picked up the crown and starting putting it on Elsa's head, Jack noticed Anna do a little wave to somebody in the crowd. He didn't see who the wave was to, but it sure was suspicious. The priest placed the crown on Elsa's head, just above the twist in her hair where her bangs are normally at. The priest brought the pillow containing the scepter and the golden orb.

As Elsa reached for the scepter and golden orb, the priest cleared his throat and said, "Your Majesty, the gloves."

Elsa takes a few breaths as she takes off her gloves. "Come on, Elsa," Jack whispers.

With shaky hands, Elsa grabs the scepter and orb and turns to the crowd.

"Yes, come on, Elsa, only a bit longer,' Jack says as the priest says a speech in a different language. Elsa looks down at her hands. Jack looks at her hands, too, noticing the ice forming. "No, come on, Elsa, hold it out just a bit longer," Jack says as Elsa takes a deep breath and quickly turns around to place the items back on the pillow as the priest finishes the speech.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle,' the priest says and then the crowd repeats.

Elsa hurriedly puts the gloves back on and turns back to the crowd, giving them a small smile as everybody claps, Jack as well.

* * *

The band plays as everybody is dancing at the Coronation Party. After the band finishes a song, a chubby man by the throne leads Elsa over to the front, behind the steps.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the man says as everybody claps, "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Anna rushes to stand beside her sister. She steps in front of the steps. The man coughs and leads her to stand directly beside her sister.

As he is leading her, she says, "You sure? I don't think I'm supposed to-oh, okay," when he places her, she steps a bit to the side. Everybody claps for them.

Jack, watching from behind, sits down on the throne. "I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to sit here, but at least nobody can see me."

Anna clears her throat a small bit and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear as Elsa looks over at her.

"Hi," Elsa says.

"Hi-hi me? Oh, um, hi." Anna says, awkwardly.

"You look beautiful." Elsa states, while giving a small smile.

"Thank you," Anna says as she moves around awkwardly. "You look beautifuller. I mean, not fuller, you don't look fuller, but more-more beautiful."

Elsa laughs at that and says, "Thank you." She pauses for a minute then turns to the crowd. "So, this is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna says, sort of quick.

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa says.

They both inhale the air deeply and say at the same time, "Chocolate!" then burst into a small fit of giggles.

As Anna is about to speak, the man who led them up to stand side by side says, "Your Majesty, the Duke...of Wieseltown."

"Weasletown!" the Duke says, "Duke of Weasletown, Your Majesty."

Jack looks at him and says, "Hey! That's the little old man with the mustache from earlier! Isn't he a little old to be a Duke?"

The Duke walks a little closer to the two of them, so Jack gets up and stands off beside Anna. "As your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen." The Duke does a strange dance and then bows, as he's bowing, his toupee fell almost fully off. The girls gasped and then giggled.

"Hey, whoa there, you may need to get that checked up on. We don't want that to happen again," Jack said with a scooped whistle at the end.

Elsa cleared her throat, straightened up, and said, "Thank you, only I don't dance."

"Oh," the Duke said.

"But my sister does," Elsa said as Anna just giggled.

"Oh, lucky you," the Duke said as he grabbed her arm and began to drag her to the ballroom floor.

"Oh, I don't think-" Anna started but didn't get to finish.

"If you swoon let me know, I'll catch you!" the Duke said.

"Sorry," Elsa said with a small wave.

Meanwhile, Jack was off to the side laughing his butt off. As Anna danced, Jack stayed off to the side, guarding, and watching, Elsa.

Sometime during the dance, Elsa laughed. Jack looked to where she was looking and all he saw was Anna being spun around by the Duke. He couldn't hear what the Duke was saying, but he saw the Duke doing a strange chicken dance then a monkey dance. He didn't really want to see what else the Duke did, so he looked away.

When Anna came back, she was walking up to go stand beside Elsa when Elsa laughed and said, "Well, he was spritely."

"Agh, especially for a man in heels," Anna replied.

"You okay?" Elsa asked.

"I've never been better," Anna replied, "this is so nice. I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Uh oh, why did you have to bring that up?" Jack said.

"Me, too," Elsa said. She stopped smiling, looked down, and said, "But it can't."

"Why not? I mean we-" Anna started.

"It just can't," Elsa said.

"Excuse me for a minute," Anna said, then ran off.

"See, this is why you shouldn't bring stuff up like that. Why can't anybody hear me?" Jack said.

Elsa looked over as Anna walked away. Both Jack and Elsa saw as somebody bumped into Anna, knocking her over. A man with crazy long sideburns caught her.

"This looks kind of suspicious," Jack said.

As they left, Jack wanted to follow them, but he couldn't leave Elsa with her mood being so low. He wanted to make sure that nothing happened to her and make sure her powers didn't go berserk. Knowing Anna, she'll probably just go and start singing. Hopefully, he can either handle it or sing with her. Maybe he has a good singing voice and likes to sing. For his sake, I hope he does.

For the rest of the Coronation, Elsa just stood there, watching the crowd, with Jack beside her. Every now and then, people would talk to her or she would go and talk to someone, but for the remainder of the time, she just stood doing nothing.

As Elsa was talking to somebody on the ballroom floor, Anna came running up to her with the sideburn dude holding her hand. "Elsa! I mean, Queen," Anna said, curtseying, "me again, um, may I present: Prince Hans of The Southern Isles," she brought sideburn dude, now known as Hans, beside her.

He bowed and said, "Your Majesty."

"We would like," they said.

"Your blessing," Hans said.

"Of," Anna said.

"Our marriage!" they said in unison.

"Okay, whoa...didn't you just meet the dude? Now my suspicions are off the chart. How exactly do you plan to do this? Do you know him? Wow, great way to get married. You know, get married with someone you just met," Jack commented.

"Wha-marriage?" Elsa asked, confusion showing on her face.

"Yes!" Anna said in a high-pitched voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Elsa said.

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves," Anna said, rushing her words. "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course, we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream. And then," she gasps, "wait, would we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa asked.

"Absolutely!" Hans replied.

"Not!" Jack said.

"Anna," Elsa said.

"Ooh, we could invite all 12 of your brothers to stay with us!" Anna said.

"12? What kind of parent has 12 kids? What kind of parent can even deal with, nonetheless raise, 12 kids?" Jack said.

"What?" Elsa said, "nononono just wait."

"Of course we have the rooms just-" Anna said.

"Slow down," Elsa said. "No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married."

"That's right, you tell 'em, Elsa," Jack said.

"Wait, what?" Anna asked, stepping closer to Elsa.

"May I talk to you, please?" Elsa said. "Alone."

"No, whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us," Anna said, stepping beside Hans.

"Some things shouldn't really be said in front of strangers," Jack commented.

"Fine," Elsa said. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love," Anna said,

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa asked.

"More than you," Anna replied. "All you know is how to shut people out."

"At least it was for a good cause in their minds," Jack said.

Elsa looked taken aback and said, "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me."

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your-" Hans said.

"No, you may not," Elsa said. "And I-I think you should go. The party is over," Elsa walked away. "Close the gates," she said to a guard she walked past.

"Yes, Your Majesty," a guard responded.

"Elsa," Anna said, "no, no, wait." Anna pulled off Elsa's glove. Elsa gasped.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa said.

"Elsa, please, please!" Anna said, holding the glove to her chest. "I can't live live this anymore."

"Then leave," Elsa said, hurt showing on her face, tears forming in her eyes.

As Elsa started walking away, Anna said, raising her voice, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough, Anna," Elsa said.

"No, Why?" Anna said. "Why do you shut me out? Wh-Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said enough!" Elsa said, turning around and throwing her hand out, ice forming in spikes all around her. Elsa looked terrified. Jack stood beside Elsa, guarding her, not very surprised by what she had done.

"Sorcery," the Duke said. "I knew there was something devious going on here."

"Elsa," Anna said.

Elsa threw open the doors and ran out, Jack going after her. When she opened the door leading outside, people screamed, "There she is!" and started clapping.

Elsa gasped, looked back, then ran down the stairs. She stopped in front of a man that said, "Queen Elsa," but she ran around him and kept running. She stopped in front of a woman holding a baby.

The woman said, "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

Elsa stepped back and continued stepping back until she hit the fountain, causing in to turn the entire outer fountain and water to ice.

"There she is!" the Duke said. "Stop her!"

"Please, just stay away from me," Elsa said, "just stay away!" Ice came from her hand and shot near the Duke at the stairs, freezing them.

"Monster," the Duke said, "monster!"

Elsa looked down at her hand, terrified. She turned and heard a baby crying, when she looked that way, the woman gasped and held the baby closer. Anywhere she looked, people stepped back from her.

"Elsa!" Anna said, but Elsa was already running away.

Elsa ran down the steps, running as far as she could go. She eventually reached the lake.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed out.

Elsa turned around, panting for breath. She looked down at the ice forming around her feet. She looked at the water, looked behind her, and looked back at the water.

In the small amount of time it took for her to do that, Jack whisperd, "Run."

* * *

**Lucy here. Heya, guys! ~ sorry for the late update. I'm an extreme procrastinator. Some of the time, there were actual excuses for it. The rest of the time, well, summer started May 16th for me. I'm quite lazy during summer. I do greatly apologize for the wait. I don't know how many words you're used to reading, but this is 2,821 words. I'm sorry if there's normally more in a chapter for normal fanfictions. I don't really read fanfictions all that often, and I've never even tried to write one before. I'm so sorry for how this turned out to be. On another note, if you take saw and put it backwards, it's was. If you take was and out it backwards it's saw. If you put them side by side, it's like a mirror image. saw | was - see? Mirror image. My goal for the entire thing altogether is 3,000, so I'm adding random things now. Including this note, it all adds up to 3,000. Precision.**


End file.
